Discord Returns to Freddy's Pizzaria
by Shark Lord
Summary: A few months has past since Discord had his encounter at Freddy's Pizzaria. He soon learned that the Pizzaria is opening near Canterlot and a game based on it was released to the public. Thanks to his big mouth Discord has been sucked inside the game and has to relive his nightmare. Don't own MLP nor FNAF read and review
1. Discord's Big Mouth

**The sequel to my other fanfic 'Discord's Job at Freddy's'. This is different from Aero Warriors and I recommend reading Aero's version of this fic. Do not own MLP nor FNAF2 those belong to their true creators. Read and review please.**

It has been five months since Discord had his experience at Freddy's Pizzaria, and he is still having nightmares about the same top hat wearing bear raping him twice. Now we see Discord in Twilight Sparkle's game room that he and the other ponies requested to her. "Nice of Twilight to install this TV, after we had to tell her that there's a history channel. How can that mare have any fun?" Discord rambled as he got the remote control.

As Discord was searching through the TV, a particular advertisement had awoken a forgotten rage inside of him. _**"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria are proud to present the opening of a new pizza location near Canterlot! To celebrate we are giving out a welcoming video game featuring all of our friends, and new faces like Mangle the Fox! Be sure to enter our special competition for your own special member of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria! All other applicants will get plushy's as a consultation prize."**_ The commercial advertised while a more hideous version of Freddy was twerking towards the audience and infuriating Discord yet again. Discord warned the pony to never make Freddy again, and yet he ignored him.

"HOW DARE THOSE BEINGS OPEN UP ANOTHER PIZZARIA!? THAT BEAR IN THE COMMERCIAL IS WAY MORE TERRIFYING THEN THAT OTHER ONE! AS FOR THAT GAME, WELL HA! NO BEING WILL WANT TO PLAY THAT ABOMINATION!" Discord yelled from the top of his lungs.

Meanwhile in Twilight's Library, Princess Celestia was busy on the exact same game Discord seen on TV and she was enjoying the thing. "Ohh my, these creatures are so cute why would Discord despise such little angel?" Celestia cooed as she met Toy Bonnie's jumps scare. "Hi :3" Toy Bonnie said as he popped up. Celestia screamed out like a fan girl when she seen Toy Bonnie appear.

Discord heard the scream and materialized in the room next to her. "Tia are you ok? I heard you screaming across the other room," Discord said as he checked on her. "Oh, sorry about that I was just overwhelmed by this amazing thing I was playing," Celestia apologized and seen Discord give out a sigh of disbelief. "Seriously Tia? I thought you were hurt or worse. What game were you playing anyway?" Discord said as he walked over to the computer and stared at the screen in shock.

The screen showed Toy Freddy in the same 'romantic' pose as Freddy when Discord had that job. "PRINCESS CELESTIA! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS YOUNG LADY!?" Discord snapped at the Sun Princess while some patrons made the terrible mistake of shushing the enraged King. Discord summoned a big book worm and sent it after the patrons. After a few moments all the patrons retreated outside the library and the worm itself began chasing Filthy Rich who was posting up lost child posters with his spoiled brat on them.

Celestia shooked her head at the King before she said a word. "Oh keep yourself under control Discord. Now could you move out of the way? I must see my husband Freddy :3," Celestia told Discord and seen the disturbed look on his face. "OH HELL NO, I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!" Discord snapped as he brought a book from the shelves towards him before facing Celestia. "Freddy is a bad influence, try reading a book Tia," Discord told her before he got hoof punched by the princess.

"MINE!" Celestia snarled as she stood in front of the computer. Discord recovered from the punch and sent her a glare. "Jeez Tia, since when did you become possessive? That game is not even worth the game craze." Discord told Celestia who just gave him a look. "Play it then Discord," Celestia challenged Discord who grudgingly walked over to the computer.

"Hah! This is a easy game, I can beat this with my eyes close," Discord boasted before he met an insane Twilight Sparkle jump scare and shrieked like a little girl. "OH MY CELESTIA!" Discord screamed as he backed away from the computer. "GAMEOVER! Try again?" The title screen asked as an image of the Toy Freddy can be seen in 'derp' mode.

Discord backed away from the computer while dancing like the Mr. Six man from the Six flags advertisement. "Nope nope nope soooo much nope, I've got an appointment with the dentist soon." Discord squeaked out as he bumped into Celestia with an evil grin that would make Nightmare Moon want to stay on the moon for another twenty years. "Oh no you don't Discord. You still need to be punished for the betrayal when Tirek invaded," Celestia told Discord as she pointed her hoof at the computer screen.

"I'll have you know that I am not doing it, the real life Pizzaria was punishment enough. For the record if I was in that game I would put each of those tin cans in their places again," Discord said and soon regretted. "The Great and Powerful Trixie can help you with that," Trixie said as she readied her horn. "WAIT WHAT!?" Discord panicked as Trixie blasted the screen with her magic and a portal appeared and sucked both Discord and Celestia inside.

Discord landed in a very familiar office while Celestia was stuck in the portal. "Tia go back I don't want to be in this living Hell!" Discord screamed as he shook with fear. "Sorry but my rear's stuck in the portal. Your screwed," Celestia taunted the Chaos King and enjoyed the look of terror on his face. Discord whined a bit before the phone ranged and the phone guy informed him that he's super screwed. "FUCK!" Discord cursed out from the top of his lungs.

 **Authors Notes: see? I told you I was making a different version of 'Return to Freddy's Spaghettira'. Can you guess what the prize is for the contest? Review please.**


	2. Discord meets the 'Toys'

**Shark Lord here with the next chapter in the sequel to my fanfic. I do not own MLP nor FNAF2 all rights goes to their owners. Read and review... Oh and can you guess what the contest prize is?**

Discord awoke to see that he was now trapped in the Freddy game that came out. "Tia go back! I don't want to relive that homosexual bear again! Isn't getting raped twice by him punishment enough?" Discord begged Celestia as he was on his knees and had a desperate plea in his eyes.

"Sorry but I can't, my rear end is stuck in the portal. Make one diet joke and I'll personally drag you to the sun and leave you there with Freddy for two thousand years!" Celestia told Discord as her voice lowered dangerously low.

"Good evening, welcome to the new Freddy Fazbear restaurant," the phone guy welcomed Discord, who just gave a sad face. "NOOOOOO!" Screamed Discord as Celestia laughed fiendishly.

 **12:00am**

Discord was trying to open up the doors in the office to get out. The phone guy wouldn't stop talking about useless information. "I guess I should see what I'm up against this time," said Discord as he exited the office.

Discord passed Balloon Boy and stopped when he was near the Toy versions of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Toy Freddy started dancing when Discord got near him. "Well this is new," thought Discord as the Toy bear didn't rape him yet.

The Toy mascot's systems still had a few bugs, as well as the Original Freddy's homosexual urges. After scanning Discord, a sign saying 'SNAKE CREATURE'S SEXINESS:100%. ENGAGE LOVE MODE!' Toy Freddy's servos said.

Toy Freddy had decided that he must become more 'sexy' and reached behind his back. Toy Freddy pulled out a Golden version of him from his ass and started going berserk.

"Did he just..." muttered Discord as Toy Freddy stared at him with a grin that would send Joker running to a reform school and actually become a good guy.

"Prepare to become... FABULOUS!" Toy Freddy shouted out and awoken Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. Discord ran like Hell from the Toy's and hid behind a bathtub that a fluffy pink pony was using.

"Where is the door button? Aha it must be this!" Discord said as he slammed his talon on a button. The button didn't control a door, in fact their was no door. It was the light button.

The light showed Toy Freddy twerking in front of Discord with a suggestive song playing. "Hey sexy snake man~" Toy Freddy said as he motioned Discord to join in on the act. "OH HELL NO!" Discord shouted as he literally used everything in the room to block the door.

"Try and get me now asshole," said Discord with a confident smirk. "GIVE ME YOUR PINGAS SNAKE MAN!" Toy Bonnie shouted as he molested Discord in front of Celestia's eyes.

"Oh Discord~" Celestia said as she became her 'passionate' side, Princess Molestia. Discord's eyes grew wide as Molestia levitated both him and Toy Bonnie to her and proceeded to rape the two. Well mostly Discord, Toy Bonnie didn't complain much. "Get off me!" Discord demanded from the molesters.

 **1:00am**

Discord got over his ordeal with the toy rabbit and barricaded the vents to protect himself from the pedophiles. "Celestia is your plot out of the portal yet?" Discord asked as he tapped his claw on the desk.

Toy Bonnie and Mangle were in the vents, but due to Discord's barriers they just stood there. "I want to play a game," said Toy Bonnie as Toy Chica jumped over the main blockade to get in the room.

Discord noticed a button that read 'Wind me' and pressed it out of boredom. "MUSICBOX:100% Marionette calm again." A computer voice said as Balloon Boy mooned Discord and gave him the finger on the monitor. "Inhale my dong Enragement child!" Discord growled as he pointed a shotgun at the boy.

"You ready? Snu PINGAS usual I see," Toy Bonnie said and made Mangle start shooting a gun she had all over the place. "WARNING BIG SEXY PUPPET IS WAKING UP SOON! PREPARE TO BECOME A DADDY, ASSHOLES!" The computer said as the giant music box started shaking.

Discord ran to the box and used Gilda to block the horny puppet from getting free. "That should keep that thing quiet for a while." Discord said as he wiped some sweat off his head.

"No sexy snake, we don't do that~" Toy Freddy said as he watched Discord blocking off the puppet. "SHUT UP BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" Discord snarled at the bear.

Celestia was tapping her hooves as she felt some pony scratching her plot. Apparently Twilight Sparkle was sleep walking and subconsciously decided to scratch her teacher's behind before resting her head on Celestia's tail. "Ohh~Twilight~" Celestia said as Toy Chica walked away from the scene Micheal Jackson style.

 **Author Notes: short chapter but at least I made it. Marionette is going to be a female in this fic. About that prize I'll give you a hint; Who has a golden body, is in major disrepair and has a bunch of fans?**


	3. The Old wants to play

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. For those who are curious if SMG4 does make a third Freddy's Spaghettiria video, please don't agitate him about when he'll make it. He'll make it when he wants to, I won't have Springtrap as the villain in the third one if the great SMG4 makes it. I have a new OC to take Springtrap's place );3 read and review~**

 **2:00am**

Discord was still getting use to the lights. "When did these idiots take away the door? I hope Fluttershy is doing fine." Discord said as he messed with the lights. The room that Discord's camera was on had Toy Bonnie searching around the area for the lights. Eventually Toy Bonnie decided to dance with lights flickering.

 _"Oh I forgot to mention one crucial thing. Keep an eye on the Spare Parts room, the older models have been getting restless. I wouldn't worry about them unless your that guard from the other location, our animatronics have a bone to pick with him,"_ said phone pony as Discord began to panic.

"Oh Hell no! I can't believe this is happenings!" Discord shouted when he learned that there were more animatronics to watch out for. Celestia giggled at Discord's misfortune and brought out a camera and began rolling. "Poor Discord~" Celestia said before Discord sent a glare at her.

In the Spare Parts room Withered Bonnie could be seen with his face and his left arm missing. Withered Freddy was heading towards the night guard and looked the less damaged. Withered Foxy was in the bathroom polishing his hook and seemed to be missing a bunch of fur.

Withered Chica was checking the prices for the pizza's and treats, she was missing both hands and her mouth was badly damaged that she could'nt close it. "Pizza~" Withered Chica said as she looked at the reader. "DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" Discord screamed unaware the Withered Bonnie was closing in on him.

"GRRRR, YOU DID THIS TO ME ASSHOLE!" Withered Bonnie snarled as he got to Discord. "Ummm hi Bonnie," said a sheepish Discord hoping that the older Bonnie wasn't mad at him. As Withered Bonnie got to Discord a certain Enragement Child came in the room via the left vent.

"Got any cheese?" Balloon Boy asked like an idiot. Withered Bonnie and Discord stared at the child bot before one of them broke the awkward silence. "MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB!" Withered Bonnie shouted before bashing Balloon Boy in the head and startling Discord.

"Kiss me," said Toy Freddy as he came in out of nowhere. Withered Bonnie picked him up and threw him towards the opposite side of the wall. "RUB A DUB DUB, THREE COLTS IN TUB!" Withered Bonnie shouted as he calmed down. "Good songs at least," said Discord with fear on his face.

Withered Foxy was on his way to get another bottle of polish when he felt a presence with him. He seen what appeared to be another version of him holding a bottle of polish in his hand. "Yarrr, th-thanks ma-mat-matey!" Withered Foxy said before the second Foxy revealed himself to be an endoskeleton version of him. "PINGAS!" The endo said and scared the pirate fox.

Withered Bonnie was busy singing a song while Discord had his arms crossed. "If your happy and you know it, clap your hands!" Withered Bonnie sung as he danced a little. "Make me fluffy," said Discord as he gave a smirk. "DO IT NOW OR ELSE!" Withered Bonnie snarled as he aimed a shotgun at Discord. "Okay," said a scared Discord before he clapped his hands.

"DISCORD!" Withered Freddy spat as he entered the office. "Oh shit Freddy," said a still traumatized Discord. "YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP AT THE WEDDING! YOU MUST DIE!" Withered Freddy roared as he ran towards Discord with a chainsaw.

"Oh shit what do I have to save myself?" Discord asked before spotting a tranquilizer dart and threw it at the elderly bear. The dart did hit Freddy, but instead of knocking him out it made the old bear feel like he took a blue pill. "Oh~ Want to be kinky eh~" Withered Freddy said to Discord.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm~" Withered Chica sang as she entered the room. She spotted something on the ground and picked it up before she grabbed the phone. "Time to get some pizza~" Withered Chica chirped before noticing Celestia waving her hoof at her. "Could you order some cake as well?" Celestia asked while giving a kawaii look.

"Tell me, are you ready for round two with Freddy?" Withered Freddy asked Discord before he grew three of his secret members and chased the Dragon. Discord finally escaped Freddy and noticed his wallet's missing. "Where's my wallet?" Discord asked himself. Withered Chica and Celestia spent Discords money on pizza and cake, but they didn't have enough to pay the bill.

 **3:00am**

Balloon Boy was in the vents trying to get to Discord yet again. "I came in like a wrecking ball," sang the child. Discord snapped his fingers and summoned a Shrieker to beat up the little twerp. "Get him," said Discord before he sent his minion after the robot. "Uh oh," said a scared Balloon Boy.

Discord spotted an arcade machine and examined it. "What is this doing here?" Discord asked before he got trapped in the machine. Discord noticed he was in a 8-bit form and seen some red fillies and colts.

"Feed us!" Said the angry ponies. Discord gave the kids some cupcakes. Discord noticed there was an army of angry ponies and summoned a horde of velociraptors to run over the ponies.

Discord then was teleported to a room where four ponies were not moving and an 8-bit Marionette emerged to try and save them. "Aha, I have the perfect resurrection spell!" Discord said before transforming into an 8-bit version of him dressed as Micheal Jackson, which if that doesn't exist could someone make it exist?

Discord began dancing with an 8-bit Vinyl Scratch providing some music. "Everypony dance now!" Discord and Vinyl said. The song restored the fallen ponies, one who happened to be a pony version of Snoop Dog, and each started dancing. "Damn it all!" Marionette said before moonwalking away.

After running down Blueblood, Discord encountered a purple version Tirek's first form. Discord awoke and seen he was back in the office. Unknown to Discord the Purple Tirek was freed from the game and was on the same stage where the Toy's were. Mangle was minding her business when the Purple Tirek hit her on the head with a crowbar.

 **3:30am**

Balloon Boy was busy selling balloons to the animatronics. Withered Bonnie was observing a picture of Princess Luna and mistook her for his mother. "Mom? It's me!" Withered Bonnie said as he got closer to the picture.

Purple Tirek entered and corrupted Balloon Boy's data. "You shall serve me now!" Purple Tirek said before he approached the older Bonnie. "MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB!" Withered Bonnie roared before throwing Purple Tirek towards Gilda and knocked her off the box.

Back in Ponyville Princess Luna and Fluttershy had approached Spike. "Have you seen Discord/Celestia?" The two asked Spike at the same time. Before he could answer Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash came and told the group that some pony ordered 10000 pizzas and 500 cakes.

 **Authors notes: there you go. I hope you liked this.**


	4. Final Battle

**Alright remember me saying I have a new OC for the third installment of smg4's Spaghettira videos? Well I have to say you'll need to wait until the end of the chapter to find out details. Read and review~**

 **4:00am**

Discord was trying everything to push Celestia out of the portal. "Oh come on Tia, how are we suppose to get home?" Discord said as he rested his arm on a Velociraptor that looked like it was dressed fancy and was wearing a top hat and bow tie.

"No clue :3" Celestia trolled the Chaos King. Discord and the Formal Raptor, no he's not the new character I told you about, headed to the room. As soon as the two got to the room they spotted Toy Bonnie had his back turned to the two before leaving.

Discord spotted the Marionette was free with a gun in her hand on screen. "I'm going to kill you after raping you!" Marionette said as she headed towards her victim. "Oh shit! Run Jack!" Discord told 'Jack' as he tried finding a way to save his skin.

"HERE COMES THE FINGERS OF DOOM!" Marionette roared before Discord activated the lights. "What?" Marionette asked as Discord hatched an idea. "Sweet rave party~" Discord sung as he tuned the lights on and off to distract the molesting puppet.

"Hey Discord~" Balloon Boy chirped as he entered the room. Discord turned his attention to Enragement Child while he was messing with the lights. Discord spotted a strange gun in Balloon Boy's hand and quickly learned what it was. "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" Balloon Boy shouted as he destroyed the controls.

Balloon Boy did a dance to celebrate his victory. "Pingas, pingas~ Pingas pingas~ Pingas pingas~" the brat sung as he danced. "I hate that little brat," said Discord before running away from the enraged puppet. "I'M GOING TO RAPE YOU TO DEATH!" Marionette shouted before teleporting away.

"Out of my way!" Discord said as he ran past a confused Toy Chica. "Must get away from these nuts!" Discord screamed as he tried to escape a room. Discord spotted an open door and was soon met with the Marionette. "OH MY CELESTIA!" Discord shouted before backing away from the puppet.

"Surprise Motherfucker!" Marionette said as she started to approach the dragon. Discord spotted a slice of pizza on the ground, and hatched an idea of getting help from a certain chicken to help him out. "Hey Slendy, do you like pizza?" Discord taunted the puppet.

Discord threw the slice at the Marionette and the cheese was stuck on her face. "Hey what the fuck?" Marionette asked before she found out what it was. "PIZZA!" Withered Chica screeched as she tackled the puppet. "Thank you Chica, hmm?" Discord thanked before he spotted Jack the Raptor beckoning him to follow.

Spike, Luna, and Fluttershy had finally reached the room that Discord was in before he got trapped. "Discord, Princess Celestia are you here? Oh my..." Fluttershy started before she seen Twilight napping on Celestia's plot. Spike and Luna slapped their heads at how Celestia is Twilight's own pillow.

Discord and Jack peeked their heads in the main dining hall and was shocked by the sight. Toys Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and the Balloon Boy were standing in a military like line with white dots for eyes. The Purple Tirek laughed evily before turning around and revealed to be wearing a Generals uniform. "Tirek? How do we get rid of him?" Discord asked his Raptor.

 **5:00am**

Discord and Jack soon found Freddy and Bonnie in the Spare Parts room watching Foxy hugging a jar. "Hey Freddy~" Discord said and soon got the older bear's attention. "That Toy version of you said your twerking skills sucks!" Discord said and was given a pissed off Freddy Fazbear and a cooperative team to take out Purple Tirek.

Discord was on top of the lights with a walki talkie in his hands. "Okay Freddy get ready." Discord told Freddy as he waited for Purple Tirek to get out of the way. After not even a minute Purple Tirek left the room to do who knows what.

"All right, IT'S SHOWTIME!" Discord said over the walki talkie to the bear. Foxy bursted into the room with a jar of dirt in his good hand. "I've got a jar of dirt and guess what's inside it~" Foxy sang and gotten all the corrupted animatronics attention.

"What in hell?" Toy Bonnie asked before Withered Bonnie punched him so hard that he was split into a million pieces. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!? I'M JUST DOING MY JOB!" Withered Bonnie shouted as he killed the Toy Animatronic. Discord motioned for Mangle to get ready for phase two of the plan.

Toy Freddy was surprised at the action that the older Bonnie did, and he seen Mangle messing with the lights. "Hi there~ I heard you were talking shit about my sexy twerking skills," Withered Freddy chirped as he pointed a shotgun at the Toy bear. "What the fuck?" Toy Freddy said before he was shot by the Withered bear.

Foxy picked up Toy Chica and threw her against the wall destroying her. Balloon Boy went crazy and started laughing a bunch like an idiot. "Where's that asshole at?" Balloon Boy asked before being lifted by Discord. "Go long!" Discord said and threw the robot at Tirek. Marionette finally gotten away from Withered Chica and headed back to the showroom.

The Purple Tirek had murdered all the animatronics that helped Discord in the room. "Thanks for doubling my job jerk. Now I have to kill you and fix this mess you caused," said Purple Tirek as he approached Discord. The Chaos King was beyond nervous as the psycho centaur brought out a knife.

Marionette arrived and boasted that she was going to kill Discord. "Oh hell no," said a furious Tirek as he and the Marionette started going berserk. Discord spotted Mangle on the ground and the jar Foxy had. The jar shook and gave Discord an idea and quickly got to work on Mangle.

Tirek and Marionette heard Discord clearing his throat, and quickly turned their attention to the being they wanted to kill. "Get a load of this!" Discord said as he brought out a Mangle-zooka. "Wtf is that, a squirt gun?" Purple Tirek asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

Discord fired a missile from his new toy and grinned at the two psychos. "RUN BITCH RUN!" Purple Tirek shouted as he and Marionette ran for their lives. "We must escape this guy. Get on my back!" Purple Tirek ordered the puppet. "Say what?" Marionette asked before Tirek shouted his order again.

Discord followed Tirek and Marionette while he was riding Jack's back, after shrinking his and Mangle's size. The two psychos ran like hell from Discord as he fired some missiles at them. Marionette threw Silver Spoon at Discord, but Jack jumped over her like Donkey Kong. "No not the filthy ground," said Silver Spoon as she landed on the ground.

Tirek, Marionette and Discord finally got back to the Pizzaria. Tirek was holding on to his chest as he seen Discord approaching him. "Payback time Tirek," said Discord as he cracked his knuckles. However Discord failed to notice something coming towards him. The Marionette went crazy and threw Discord into her box.

"You just got owned jackass! Now your dead because we killed you," said the two villains as they danced in victory. However the duo forgot to wind the music box until the warning flashed. "Damn the music box is nearly finished playing!" Tirek said as he and Marionette headed towards the office to wind the music box.

Upon entering the room Tirek was stunned to see the velociraptor that was with Discord holding a gun at him. Marionette was stunned by Celestia's magic. The music box Discord was trapped in had opened up to reveal a furious Chaos King.

"It's time to kick ass and drink chocolate milk, and I'm all out of chocolate milk." Discord said as he ran towards the two villains. "NOO!" Tirek and Marionette said as Discord and Celestia double jump scared the two.

 **6:00am**

Luna, Fluttershy, and Spike finally gotten Celestia out from the portal with Twilight Sparkle still resting on her. In the portal Discord and Jack were observing the two villains fiery demise before returning with a friend. "Did you miss me Fluttershy and Lulu?" Discord asked as he seen their faces.

Chica tapped Discords shoulder and surprised the combo creature with a churro stick. "Hi~" Chica chirped as she chomped on the stick. Jack growled at the chicken out of instinct since he was informed of Chica from his master.

Discord fainted when he seen Chica. Fluttershy had to use her stare on both Chica and Jack, and the later showed more fear then the chicken. "Do not make me angry, I am not very nice when I'm angry." Fluttershy warned the two before calming down.

Jack nodded and took Discord with him as he followed Fluttershy back to her cottage. The door ranged at Rarity's Boutique and Rarity was met with the delivery mare, Derpy Hooves.

"May I help you dear?" Rarity asked as she seen a large package addressed to Sweetie Belle. "Package for Sweetie Belle from Fazbear Entertainment." Derpy said as Rarity remembered that Sweetie entered the contest.

"Oh Sweetie Belle your package is here," said Rarity as the young unicorn came downstairs to get her prize. Sweetie Belle signed for the package and with her older sister's help gotten the box up to her room and opened the box up.

The prize turned out to be a golden rabbit named Springtrap. Rarity fainted at the sight of Springtrap while Sweetie hugged the rabbit. The rabbit blinked and returned the hug carefully because he didn't want to hurt the unicorn with his strength.

 **There we go Discord made a new friend and Springtrap is with Rarity and Sweetie Belle. Now the replacement for Discord in the third Spaghettira, if SMG4 does make it, is Springcord. Picture Discord with Springtrap's texture and eyes. I know there is a Sunset Shimmer Springtrap, but no offense to her creator but Discord is the better candidate for fear.**


End file.
